Spitfire 20
by PowerToThePeople23
Summary: A new girl joins the team but why is Bart acting so weird and how will Wally be able to help. Yeah I such at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Dick's POV**

_Last month…_

Two months ago the team had found out our plan and were even madder than Batman was when I was 10 and crashed the Batmobile. However things have started to cool down and Artemis, Wally, and I have decided it was time to bring someone to the team.

A lot of things changed since everything was revealed. Artemis and Wally have come back to the team, Wally finally asked Artemis to marry him and a good thing to because while on that submarine she found out she was pregnant, Raquel and Kaldur got back together after he explained that he truly has no feelings left for Tula, Conner and Megan got back together after all the time they spent comforting each other, La'Gann was brought back but was not happy seeing his now ex girlfriend in the arms of her new old boyfriend, and Zatanna finally stopped trying to kill me and let me move back in our apartment.

Anyway that day was like any other. Conner has taken over training for the next couple of months while Black Canary is pregnant with the next member of the Arrow family. Right now he's doing sparring practice with La'Gann, can't wait to see how that works out.

_Recognized Nightwing B01 _

The computer announced as I walked in to see La'Gann on the floor with the word _FAIL _above his head.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I asked Conner as he walked over with the other original eight.

"Yep," is all he said.

"Is she here?" Artemis asked me.

"Waiting for her que," I told her.

"I think it is time for us to introduce her," Kaldur said, "We do not what her to wait to long."

With that said I called the rest of the team over and punched in the code. After a flash of light a girl in a red shirt, white mini skirt, red boots, with a bow and a quiver full of arrows on her back. She had blond hair and gray eyes and if I didn't know any better I would say she was Artemis' daughter.

"Everyone," Artemis said, "This is Arrowette your new team mate."

The first one to introduce their self was Impulse speeding to the front.

"Hi I'm Impulse, newest speedster from the future but you can just call me Bart! It is really crash to meet you! So what's your name?" He said and as he talked he reminded me of Wally.

"It's Cissie," she told them.

"Well Cissie that's Bumble Bee, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Robin, Mal, Lagoon Boy, Wonder Girl, and Batgirl." He said pointing to each person as he said their name. I couldn't help but notice the way he was looking at her. It was the same way Wally looked at Artemis when she wasn't looking back before they started dating. And that what lead to the flirting, helping, and talking that went through the rest of the month.

**Wally's POV**

_Present Time…_

I can't believe it's already been a month since we introduce Cissie to the team. She's been staying with me and Artemis and with how much she looked like Artemis I forget that she isn't our daughter but she sure feels like one. However Bart has been acting really weird ever since she got here. It took me awhile to get use to him but now that I am I truly feel like he is family, which he is, but now that I accept that I can't help but worry about him. He is currently in the kitchen eating and talking with Cissie. While grabbing a snack I couldn't help but see that he is trying really hard to act cool and failing in the process, which I noticed when I saw him fall and Cissie started laughing. I went to the training room after that and Dick and Artemis came over to talk to me. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and Dick started talking.

"So do all speedsters fall for archers and reporters?" He asked while doing his signature cackle.

"What are you talking about," I asked with a very confused look.

"You're kidding right, you don't see it?" He asked.

"See what?" I asked frustrated.

"Come on the way Bart is always flirting with Cissie, the way he looks at her, he's acting just like you," he stated like it was obvious. After he said that Artemis started laughing.

"Please I never acted like that and plus Bart doesn't like Cissie," I said very annoyed with my best friend.

"Babe no offense but you always acted like that," Artemis told me.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did." She told me before kissing my cheek again.

"And he is so crushing on her, all he has to do is use really bad pick up lines and he could be a miniature version of you!" Dick told me.

"My pick up lines weren't bad," I told him.

"Yes they were," Artemis told me.

"Aren't you suppose to be on my side?" I asked her.

"I'm on no one's side I'm just stating the facts," She told me.

"Whatever but Bart doesn't like Cissie and he's not acting like me," I told them.

"Are you kidding look at him he's been flirting, he's been clumsy, he's trying to act cool, he's doing everything you use to do when you were flirting all they have to do is use fighting as a way of flirting and they can be miniature versions of you," Dick said as he left.

"Maybe you should go talk to Bart," Artemis said when we got home.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because maybe Dick is right Bart is acting exactly like you use to," she told me.

"Really?"

"Really and I think it would be best if you helped him," she told me.

"How am I suppose to do that?" I asked her.

"Give him the same advice Kent gave you would be a good start," Artemis told me.

"Yeah and then I'll erase their memories and leave them in a desert," I said.

"Wally!"

"What?"

"Remind me why I agree to marry you?" She said.

"Because you love me." I said.

"Whatever just please talk to him."

"Fine I'll do it tomorrow." I told her.

"Good, now come with me." She said as she took me by the arm.

"Where are we going," I asked before we stopped in front of our bedroom.

"While I'm still skinny."

**Power: I saw this picture on Fanpop called Spitfire 2.0 and I just had to write a story about it! Alright this will be a three piece tell me if you like it and give me some ideas for the talk between Wally and Bart. I hope you like this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I did it I finish the next chapter and I did at school when I had nothing better to do because I get bored before morning P.E. and I had lunch and we had a sub in science who is so oblivious which reminds me if you read my story **_**"Bats" **_**it should be up soon because I had time during school to work on it I love it when I have nothing better to do at school!**

_Wally's thoughts_

**Wally's POV**

"Why me?" I asked myself as I entered the cave. Today I'm suppose to talk to Bart about his crush on Cissie. This is not going to be fun. Having to give my cousin dating advice to help him score the girl I see as a daughter. This really should be something for Uncle Barry to do. But of course I'm the one suppose to do it. Sometimes it feels like there is no justice in the world.

I find Bart trying to flirt with Cissie. Got to give him props for being able to get her to laugh. Of course she might only be laughing because he tripped and got food all over himself.

"Nice going, you could be the next Kid Cults," Cissie said as she began to help him get cleaned off.

"_Woah de ja vu." _

"Hey Bart," I said as I walked into the room, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure thing cuz," Bart said as he followed me out of the room.

"So you and Cissie," I said.

"What about us?" He asked.

"Dude you like her plain and simple." I told him while crossing my arms. _Where have I seen this before?_

"What! No I don't!" He shouted. _Yep I've defiantly seen this before._

"Bart you're in denial," I said. _Okay I'm now positive I've seen this before._

"I'm comfortable with that," he said. _Oh so that's where I've seen this._

"Wow de ja vuish," I said as I scratched my head.

"What are you talking about Wally?' He asked.

"It's just that this was the exact thing that happened back when I was in denial about liking Artemis, I guess Dick was right," I said no matter how much I hated to.

"So I'm turning into you?" He asked sounding a little worried.

"Pretty much."

"I wonder if gramps acted like this with grandma."

"From what my mom told me, yes, yes he did, guess it's a family trait." I laughed with Bart joining in.

"So what's going on between you two?"

"Well I'm just seriously crushing on Cissie and can you blame me she's smart, tough, a great fighter, is super cool, and really really hot, she's so totally crash!"

"Well okay then but here's a bit of free advice someone once told me, find your own little Spitfire someone who won't let you get away with nothing."

"Wow umm, thanks well I got to go," Bart told me.

"Go, go where," I asked.

"Got to go ask Cissie something."

**And there you have it folks. Hoped you liked it review and tell me what you think. Until next time, REAMBER THE ALAMO!**


End file.
